


jubilation of the stars

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, Immortals in Space, M/M, Smitten, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Life as a bounty hunter isn't always a glamorous one but Magnus loves it.  What he loves even more is visiting a certain bar on the edge of the universe where a pretty boy bartender makes terrible drinks but has a smile to die for... on the rare occasions he actually smiles.





	jubilation of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> for fluff bingo square: terms of endearment

“Hello pretty boy.” 

Alec bit back a groan and turned, scowl already in full force and his eyes dark with the weight of his irritation. 

“Bane,” he said and crossed his arms, leaning back a little and giving a scoff as he took in the bounty hunter. “I see you’re still alive, _ barely _.” He worked as he spoke, lips pinched and movement rigid as he mixed a quick drink and practically slammed it onto the counter with a brow raised in challenge. Bane took the challenge, toasting him as he took a sip and then his face screwed up in a grimace as he downed the rest.

“Not for lack of trying, lots of enemies out there. However I'm sure if they don't manage to get to me first, your exquisite skills will." Magnus said with a wink, reaching out to claim a bottle and glass before pouring himself a drink, ignoring Alec’s glower as he did. 

Alec, if possible was only getting more and more irked and from Bane’s smirk, the bounty hunter knew exactly what he was doing and how many buttons he was pushing. With a huff, Alec poured himself a glass of alcohol and took a swallow before stepping back, just in time to avoid the blast that nicked the wall of his bar and sent metal all over his floor.

Magnus didn’t even turn around, his eyes flared golden and he twisted his hand in a complicated manner that Alec knew for a fact looked easier than it was. The last time he’d tried to mimic Bane, he’d looked like a drunken fool.

Somehow, Magnus never looked like a fool even when he was drunk and unfortunately for the shooter, at the moment he wasn’t even slightly intoxicated.

No the man was elegance personified and when he moved, the world twisted to his will and the would-be assassin fell with only a soft cry, landing in an undignified heap of twisted limbs and leaving a scorch mark on Alec’s normally pristine walls.

Alec told himself that his heart was pounding because his bar was now damaged and someone had shot at him. Not because there was something tragically alluring about the fury simmering in Bane’s form, the anger in every taut muscle and the wrath that promised to spark an inferno in his gold eyes.

The assassin’s companion was wide-eyed but his weapon was still primed, Alec knew from experience that it had only been jammed temporarily and he watched warily, hand going below the counter to where he kept his own weapons.

“There’s no need for that Alexander.” Magnus practically purred as he turned to face the intruder, “no need at all.” 

Magnus threw one hand forward, a smooth orb of power molding into shape and it hissed as it hurled through the air and Alec wasn’t sure what was worse. The scorched stench of burned flesh or the one, long reedy scream that stopped the moment the other’s heart did. 

“That,” he said with a calm he wasn’t feeling, “is going to drive away so many customers. No one wants to drink in a place that stinks of death.” 

He gave Magnus a pointed look even as he tapped a command into his control system. Magnus didn’t look the least bit apologetic, instead there was a feral contentment in his expression as he surveyed his downed foes. 

“I might have considered being lenient, but then they shot at you. You didn’t really think I’d just let that go, did you?” 

“I’d rather you call ahead so I can secure you a private room somewhere you can’t make trouble.”

“Oh darling, wherever is the fun in that? Besides, I was coming in hot and my last meeting ran late. I wanted to see you.” Bane leaned back against the bar and raised his glass, idly taking a long sip and looking Alec up and down as he did so, “an entire galaxy and you’re still the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Alec huffed, aware that his cheeks were pinking but also aware that both of them knew he was flushing from exasperation and not anger. 

“I just don’t like it when you use my bar to bag someone, you know that.” He told his fiancé rather testily, even as he watched a cleaner droid drag the body out of his establishment. “It’s risky. Someone might figure it out one day. What if you really do need to lay low and they’re here waiting for you? I never want you to be in danger just from visiting me.”

Magnus’ face dropped from his confident facade and his golden eyes widened, “Alec, I don’t mean to worry you. You know that.”

“But that’s all I do.” Alec admitted as he made sure both bodies would be properly disposed of, “it feels like every time I see you, someone is following you. Looking to make a name for themselves and a large payday.”

He left the bar, tapping in a quick code that meant a droid would see to the lingering customers and walked to the back. Magnus followed close on his heels and they both sighed when they reached his office.

-

Magnus reached out, thumbs rubbing at the line of Alec’s neck as he pulled him close. 

“That won’t happen.” He promised and he kissed Alec, hungry for his touch and taste and Alec met him with fervor, arms wrapping around him and he paused when Alec let out a low, mournful noise. 

Magnus stepped back, just enough to look at Alec and admire his shadowed face in the pale lavender of sunset that trickled in through the windows. “What’s wrong?” He knew they weren’t done with their discussion from earlier but he had hoped that it could be postponed. For a moment he worried he was losing his touch, normally when he got his hands on Alec, his lovely fiance lost coherency. 

“Your stupid uniform.” Alec admitted and he ran his hands down Magnus’ arms and the slick leather that covered his muscles. “I can’t hold on to you and if you keep kissing me like that, I’m going to need to.”

Magnus laughed in delight and stole one more quick, scorching kiss from his love.

“Well then, I think you still have a spare room somewhere around here?” 

Alec hummed against his mouth and nodded and for a moment Magnus let himself drift into the embrace. Alec was so very warm in his arms, a stark difference from the cold solemnity of space and the perpetual draft that lingered on a ship. His hair was soft under Magnus’ fingers and he smelled of sandalwood, proof that he still used the shampoo that Magnus sent him. 

“Come with me.” Magnus murmured against the shell of Alec’s air, “come hunt with me.” He hadn’t meant to ask here or now, but whatever plans he’d had flew out the cargo-hold the moment Alec was back where he belonged, in Magnus’ arms.

“I thought we agreed that was a bad idea.” Alec sounded so wary that Magnus’ heart clenched and he dug his fingers a little tighter through Alec’s hair.

“No.” Magnus waited but when Alec didn’t say anything he sighed and pressed a kiss to Alec’s neck, “no sweetheart. That was just me overthinking. I was worried Alexander. I’ve had so many bad goes of it and then you came into my life and just, it was easier to separate the past from the future if you weren’t a part of that life. And that’s all I’ve wanted since we met, a future with you.” 

“What changed your mind?”

“I miss you. _ Constantly _. It’s like there’s an echo always reminding me that you’re not there and you should be. I miss you next to me in bed. I miss waking you up with kisses and falling asleep to your adorable little snores or how you get the cutest pout when you kill someone and it makes a mess. As if they’ve personally done you a disservice by dying incorrectly.” 

“They’re already dead at that point! I don’t get why they have to leak everywhere, it’s why plasma bolts are much more efficient.” Alec grumbled, “and I do not snore.”

Magnus ignored Alec’s affronted expression and kissed him softly, stealing away his breath, “I miss everything about you and you’re right. Sooner or later my enemies are going to connect the trail. When they do, I’d rather have you with me than away from me.”

“Please tell me you’ve thought this through, that it’s not something you’ll regret later.”

“I wanted to ask you the last time I was here.” Magnus promised fervently, brow pressed firmly against Alec’s, grounding them both. 

“Then why didn’t you? I would have gone with you. You have to know that I'll always go with you.” 

Alec was strong. Magnus knew that, in fact that very first time they’d met had been back when Alec was still an active hunter and they’d taken out a target together, completely by accident. However back then, Camille had still been a threat and while Magnus knew he could handle her_ -however painful and rancid the wounds of she left were-_ he’d never wanted to put Alec in her crosshairs. 

“I had something to finish up, a loose end to tie up so we could build a life _ together._” 

Alec didn’t answer for a minute but Magnus wasn’t worried, instead he let himself sink into the understanding that this was different. This wasn’t a desperate and hurried moment for them to wallow in each other’s embrace before parting for an unknown period of time. This was Alec clinging to him, nails scrabbling against leather to try and hold him tighter and tears searing into his skin as Alec said yes. 

Somehow, Magnus felt this was almost more momentous than when Alec had agreed to marry him. Then, he had turned the proposal back on him just to be contrary and Magnus had been _ -as he always was- _ completely charmed by him. 

The kiss tasted of salt, of jubilation and hope and a life together where the stars stretched out beyond them in vast amounts and Magnus always had Alec at his side, _ forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and meet my goal and keep posting until the end of October in my timezone so we'll see how this goes!! Thank you to everyone for reading!! 
> 
> inspired by that time Alec made truly terrible drinks for Magnus. also, he does know how to make a proper drink, he just doesn't because he's petty.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
